Hakyuryu
---- Story A lone wolf mercenary, Hakuryu will do just about any job for the right price. Lately though he has become bored as no one has come up with anything even close to challenging him. Recently he acquired a legendary sword and has yet to have to use it beyond pulling it out of its saya. When he first joined up he was part of a guild but left after he discovered that they were using him so that they didn't have to do any of the dangerous or hard jobs. Using his power over the wind Hakuryu can remain out of reach for anyone who seeks to damage to him. He wears a wolf necklace that was given to him from the one person in his original guild that actually cared whether or not he survived his encounters with the more dangerous of quests. When he caught wind of the bounty put out by the Admins, he saw not only a good chance of a paycheck, but also a potential challenge worthy of releasing his guardian class zanpakuto to its fullest power. Upon meeting with the members of Kurotsubasa guild, he saw what he had been missing for some time: a place to belong. Upon being defeated by Key despite having gone to 50% of his max power, Drago decides to join them and gives them a list of the lowlife bounty hunters he knew of that my try to take a crack at the guild just for his own personal bounty. Appearance Hakuryu stands at 5'7", with blue eyes that can be warm and inviting or cold and harder than ice. He has a musculature built for high speed combat. He wears a bomber Jacket with a coiling eastern dragon with fiery red eyes, loose short sleeve shirt, and long pants. Wears specially designed steel toed combat boots. Also wears a stylized dragon necklace that was a gift from the first person he trusted enough to let his guard down around. Personality Hakuryu can be gruff and abrasive at first, but will drop facade when in the presence of trusted allies. Pre-Cannon N/A Cannon(FFW) N/A Weapons/Items Haku's Jacket: His jacket has the ability to morph into a pair of draconic wings when the wearer is enraged. Boots have a blade hidden in both the toe and the heel. Haku's Sword: Has a broad sword sheathed across his back. Custom Zanpakuto: A katana on his right hip, the Sword on is an original zanpakuto created by the user. A long katana, slightly longer than normal, but shorter than an O-katana. The blade itself was an ocean blue in color and sharp enough to cut anything in its way. The hilt was made of a burnished bronze and was encrusted with several sapphire-like gems. All in all, the entire blade was a beautiful combination of peerless looks and brutal. Fiction Powers Assasin's Creed Eagle Vision: Gives the user the ability to discreetly identify friend from foe regardless of disguise within his visual range. Rurouni Kenshin Hiten MitsuRugi Ryu: A master of Hiten MitsuRugi Ryu, this sword style allows him to defeat three men at once. Bleach Zanpakuto: Has achieved both Shikai and Bankai on the original Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto are from Bleach. The shikai release phrase is "Guard the East, Azure Dragon." The bankai name is "Dragon God of the east." Original Power Fujin's Blessing Fujin's Blessing: Grants the bearer unparalleled control over wind at the cost of never being able to use any other element. Techniques/Magic Tornado Blade: Coating his Zapakuto with wind, the user spins in place unleashing a circle of death to anyone with a five foot diameter of his body. Useful when hemmed in by multiple opponents. Azure Slash: Upon releasing his Zanpakuto, Drago can strike with this move which unleashes a crescent wave of energy to strike down a distant opponent. Wind Wall: As the name implies, this move puts a dense wall of pure wind in front of any oncoming attacks. Pure defense, this move can backfire in creating wall of fire if the opponent uses a fire technique against the user. Dragon Fang Destruction: Holding his katana in a stance reminescent of a gototsu , the user rusher forward and stabs the blade. One shot kill if aimed for a vital spot. Hado# 1-33 Bakudo# 1-33. Ancient language from eragon to enhance his wind spells. Music Themes Flight of the Valkyries (Before Battle) Skillet Songs Quotes N/A Gallery N/A Trivia N/A Category:FFW Universe Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Wind